kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII
Yay first header :D IRC? —Ghostboy ''' 10:20, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Reno Hiiiii Two things to say! Hey.. Holy Chiznut!! Holy Chiznut!!! Wats up???? Its been so long! Number XXI 20:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ill be on once im home, but i hyave a request...... I need a new sig! if i give you the specs, can you give me the code? Number XXI 20:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Elation Help? Some help on my new pet project would be nice! Number XXI 21:03, November 3, 2009 (UTC) XXI go to the IRC and ENX thanks again :) --Rocker7898 21:07, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I cant now, but i will soon! Number XXI 21:09, November 3, 2009 (UTC) AH! hurry!! idk how long i can be on!--Rocker7898 21:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry if I'm late. I'm only here for a short time longer. What is it I'm needed for, again? - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) cool song Organization XIII Hey its me Marluxia1 you can totally join organization XIII just check the job for it i think hi job is uploading images and dont worry about your page im creating those and btw nice talk page buddy :) ::Why thank you :D Well, Axel always goes above and beyond. I can do the basic duty, but I'll probably go above the expected and perhaps aid the other members with their duties, or fulfill them until we get some. Thanks. Let me know if you need a hand. Put me down in the template as Axel, and contact me whenever you need to. - EternalNothingnessXIII 16:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome i know this is out of the blue but i rly like your talk bubble is their any chance you can make me one because i really like it and im trying to find the icons but i cant.if you cant its fine i just thought itd be nice to have it :) 16:30, November 7, 2009 (UTC) OMG thk you so much and of course i would like to have marluxia if you cant find any emotions of him from 358 you can use chain of memories if you like it doesn tmatter and the two colors would be pink and black im guessing I'll take Ven's heart Hey there, I've been thinking about what character I should use. I'm thinking... perhaps the heart of Ventus.--Charmed-Jay 10:48, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, Charmed-Jay. Nice to hear from you again. Sounds good. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello Userpage AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XXI-BRAND EMERGENCY!! GO ON THE IRC QUICK!!!!!!!!!!! sincerely Number XXI 02:14, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry. Sleep intervened. What exactly was the problem? - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:09, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Help I am founder of a Wikia called Zhongji Wikia, but I'm having trouble increasing its population. Do you have any advice that I can try? --Charmed-Jay 06:42, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, if you don't mind losing some money, I think you can pay to get on Google. If your user name is Charmed-Jay on that Wiki, it should appear on Google automatically if you type "Charmed-Jay" in the Search Bar. Google is how most people come to look at a Wiki, unless it is advertised on the bottom or the Wiki Spotlight. Just put up a User Message on your page with a link to the Wiki. See if that helps. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) You Alive in there? Hey man. Just wanted your attention XD. As you've probably heard, im turning over a new leaf. Im gonna be more beneficial to this wiki, and i need a good talkteamplate, as mines busted. AND I HAPPEN TO REMEMBER A FRIEND OF MINE LIKING TO DO TALK TEMPLATES............ ;D [[User:Number XXI|''Ah, irony....]] 20:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey! That's good to hear. I look forward to working with you. Sure, I can handle the talk bubbles for you. I like the Jack Skellington theme :D If you need any other help with edits and such, feel free to contact me. - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:10, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks man! Im gonna make this the best wiki ever. I swer it! [[User:Number XXI|''Ah, irony....]] ::No problem! I believe it! - EternalNothingnessXIII 21:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Paradox Alert! You said that one of your dislikes of KH: 358/2 Days is that it's too sad which you don't think fits in the series. You do recall that the series is not entirely devoid of sad sequences such as when Sora and Axel committed suicide in their respective games (is there a self-righteous suicide in Days, I haven't played it yet). ::Exactly, yet I didn't find the other games as dark. Also, REMEMBER TO SIGN YOUR POSTS! - EternalNothingnessXIII 17:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Hellooo! My apologies My apologies. It was not my intention to spam the Heartless Talk pages. My goal was not really to get my question answered. Rather, my goal was to draw attention to something an article lacked. In most cases, this was a lack of mention of where a Heartless could be found. And I never asked when there was already a note on the article about it lacking something, such as a picture. I was actually unaware that there was a forum. Likewise, I am not sure how to use it. I took a look at it, and the setup is unfamiliar to me. Not at all like the forums I am used to, and I have trouble grasping and picking up new concepts on my own. I will no longer post in the Heartless talk pages. Though, it is worth noting that my goal of drawing attention to the lack of information was completed, so I was not going to do it again anyway. Are you the head admin of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki? If so, I have a proposition for you. I ask for your permission to offer it. If you are not the head admin, may I ask you to direct me to someone with high authority on this Wiki? --Cyberweasel89 22:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC)